


as you were

by notapieceofcake



Category: Naruto
Genre: <- lmao that's what naruto used to say to sasuke a lot, Attempt at Humor, College AU, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is a Good Boyfriend, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, clumsy!sasuke, just wholesome things, sappy boyfriends, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapieceofcake/pseuds/notapieceofcake
Summary: tumblr promptthat my dumbass mistook 2 years ago and found again recently:i really want a HC where sasuke is really clumsy and naruto just laughs at him but when sasuke starts to get really embarrased naruto just kisses him 😂❤️OR days in the lives of naruto and sasuke





	as you were

It was early morning, and Naruto felt bad for having to wake Sasuke up so early. If Itachi hadn't had group study at their apartment last night, Sasuke would have gotten to sleep an hour and a half longer.  
  
He grabbed Sasuke's favourite sandwich and water bottle and headed towards his room. Itachi had been very specific about the details of his little brother's lunch. Naruto rolled his eyes as he remembered the phone call followed by a lengthy text message.  
  
"Oi teme, I got your lunch," Naruto called out, only to trail off as the sight made him stand silently in the doorway for a moment.  
  
Sasuke had just finished putting on his large hoodie and stood facing the mirror. He looked good, and Naruto was glad to see he would be properly warm today. But still, the cackle slipped out before he could quite control himself.  
  
A moment too late, Sasuke reached up and pulled the hood away from his face and stared in confusion at his reflection before shooting Naruto a glare as if it was his fault. "Shut up dobe," he muttered quietly before pulling off the hoodie.  
  
Naruto was still snickering behind his hand when Sasuke grabbed his bag and headed out the door, this time wearing the hoodie properly. "How the hell did you manage to wear it front side back?" he wheezed after him, clutching onto the door.  
  
When they pulled up to Sasuke's university the boy still refused to look at Naruto, though only a faint flush remained on his cheeks. The blond grabbed his hand just as he opened the passenger-side door and quickly brought it to his lips for a light peck. "Have a good day sleepy baby."

  
x

  
It was not that Sasuke intentionally called people by a wrong name to be an asshole. It was just that sometimes his creative mind provided names it thought suitable rather than the actual names. Naruto knew this because he had gotten to know and study the boy thoroughly. He found it adorable, confound him.  
  
They had run into Itachi and his new friends at the mall's food court. Naruto had immediately recognized Gaara and his sister from his time in Egypt as a kid. Sasuke seemed to take to the siblings quite well too and chose to ignore the silent conversation Itachi was having with Naruto over the girl's head, clearly ecstatic about Sasuke's newfound openness towards new people.  
  
Kankuro had been describing the mechanics of his latest project to Itachi when it happened.  
  
"What subject are you majoring in Goob?" Sasuke asked, looking straight at Gaara.  
  
The conversation stopped and Naruto was torn between feeling horrified and amused-as-hell while Gaara stared silently back at Sasuke.  
  
"Goob?" Temari asked, an eyebrow raised and an almost-smile on her lips.  
  
He could see Itachi heave in a breath to answer, and quickly beat him to it. "Uh Sasuke... He sometimes mixes up names when he likes people!"  
  
He looked stoic, but Naruto could tell Sasuke was chewing the inside of his cheek as he averted his gaze from everyone at the table. He wished that Sasuke would have looked at Gaara at least. He would have seen the smile the redhead was aiming at him then.

  
x

  
It sometimes went like this.  
  
"For fuck's sake tell your boyfriend to learn my goddamn name already Naruto!"  
  
Without pausing in his attack on the keyboard, Naruto chuckled. "Why Chouji? Did he call you Chibi again?"  
  
The angry boy pulled out a chair and plopped down next to Naruto with a huff. The blond smiled to himself because he knew the other was only putting up an act by now.

"I know he goes to a different uni and doesn't hear my name called out daily, but you've been dating for months, and we've all known each other for longer! The brat can remember my birthday and wish me but he can't get my name right."  
  
Naruto snorted. "That's my boy! Ah don't you think that's so cute."  
  
The brunette groaned, complaining about how Naruto was the whole reason Sasuke got names wrong till now. Naruto could hear the smile in his voice even when his hands covered his face.

  
x

  
It was because Sasuke was so often lost in his thoughts that he appeared to be clumsy. Whenever Sasuke would throw an important thing in the bin instead of the trash, or accidentally break objects because he was focused on a train of thought, he would be really upset about it.  
  
Naruto was spread out on the couch in Sasuke's living room, playing on his phone, when he heard a crash. Within moments the concerned blond was at the entrance to the kitchen and looking at one thankfully unharmed boyfriend.  
  
Sasuke on the other hand, looked morosely at the remnants of a broken mug and spilled tea, hands clutching a teaspoon and an apple. After letting Mr. Fuzz strut out of the kitchen, Naruto stepped over the broken glass towards Sasuke, who silently slumped into his open arms.  
  
"Stupid Fuzzie dropped the apple suddenly... I forgot that I was holding my mug for a second and caught that cursed apple instead." His voice was woeful and low over the loss of his favourite mug. The mug Naruto had gotten him last month.  
  
Naruto hummed sympathetically and rubbed his back before pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. "It's okay Sasuke. It happens." He wondered if now would be a good time to tell Sasuke he was decorating another mug for him.

 

x

  
It was a chilly winter morning and the electricity was out in Naruto's apartment. 

He liked mornings like these even if Sasuke was pissed about not being able to start their movie marathon anytime soon because of the blizzard. Getting to spend any time with Sasuke was all that mattered to him, especially when both their schedules rarely matched. 

Naruto sat at the tiny kitchen table, wrapped in his yellow blanket, and watched Sasuke set out mugs as he waited for the water to heat. Faint light filtered through the kitchen window and illuminated the kitchen just enough that Sasuke didn't bump around blindly as he worked and Naruto could enjoy the view.

He must have zoned out for a moment, because one moment his gaze was full of a blissful Sasuke and the next there was a loud clang and Sasuke was hissing curses under his breath and shaking his hand.

It took a moment for Naruto to move out of the haze-like feeling and move to Sasuke's side. 

"What happened?" he exclaimed, worried, and automatically reached for Sasuke's hand. 

The boy in question was silent for a minute. Just as Naruto thought he wouldn't get an answer, he sighed lowly and grumbled out, "I grabbed the handle without a kitchen towel." 

The rest was left unsaid, but Naruto knew by now that Sasuke had gotten lost in his thoughts again for that to have happened. He partially blamed himself, because if he had been paying attention, he would have been able to stop Sasuke before he grabbed that handle.

As Sasuke gently pulled his hand back and fixed their coffee, Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty about his heated hand which would likely be swollen from the burn.

They were nursing their mugs on the rickety couch in the living room, wrapped in the large orange blanket and gazing out the window. Sasuke finished his drink and leaned over to place the empty mug on the low coffee table, and the flash of pink skin made Naruto's heart jump. 

He gently took Sasuke's hand and brought it to his cold cheek before kissing the inside. The balm had mostly soothed his skin, but Naruto knew it must still ache faintly. 

"'m sorry Sasuke," he muttered, guilty and angry.

The scoff was expected, but Sasuke didn't pull his hand back. "Don't be stupid, dobe. It's my fault. And you know things like that are always happening because I'm..." 

 _Careless_.

Naruto huffed. "And I know that you get lost in your head often. I was looking at you, it's my fault I didn't warn you."

That earned him a snort and a pinch to his cheek.

"Don't think too much. It doesn't suit you," Sasuke said, voice fond and light. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> p.s Mr. Fuzz is Ino's kitty that Sasuke sometimes babysits ~~catsits?~~ they [cat & sasuke] usually get along pretty well ;)
> 
> please leave a comment and heart if you liked ;)
> 
>  
> 
> and send good vibes for my midterms T_T
> 
> p.s which incident did you like most? xD


End file.
